


Mr and Mrs R. Lupin (and Sirius Black)

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus and the reader are married, Smut, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: You and your husband Remus keep your brother Sirius company in Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Twin!Sister!Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. Cramps and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is another old piece of work that I thought I'd share with you and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment or kudos to tell me if you enjoyed.
> 
> Okay, so this chapter has mentions of: blood (period), tablets and allergies. If any of those make you uncomfortable, please don't make yourself read this.

“Ow.” You whined as you felt another cramp when you woke up in the morning. You rolled over onto your stomach and nearly sighed with relief when the cramps stopped.

Then the cramps came back and you groaned before getting up and walking downstairs to find some Panadol.

“Morning.” Sirius greeted you.

“Don’t talk to me until I’ve had Panadol.” You replied.

“Oh. It’s that time again.” Sirius groaned.

“Here you go, (Name).” Remus said as he handed you two Panadol tablets and a glass of water.

You smiled at your husband, “Thanks.” You said gratefully and downed the tablets and the water.

“Why didn’t he get his head bitten off?” Sirius whined.

“Because I provided a solution.” Remus retorted.

“Here’s a solution. Why don’t you just eat chocolate like all the other girls?”

“Do you call that helping?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, “Did you know that makes (Name) sick?”

“Really?” Sirius asked.

“Score one for the observant brother.” You muttered.

“Huh. Well I guess you don’t have to worry about her stealing your chocolate, Remy.” Sirius remarked as he walked away from the table.

“Do you want to do it or can I?” Remus asked, raising his wand.

You raised your wand as well and were rewarded with an “OW! That hurt! Damn it Moony!”

“I helped too!” You called out.


	2. Days and Nights under the full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Remus and Sirius prepare for the full moon. Moony gets possessive and Sirius pushes the limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> This chapter contains: NSFW mentions, bickering, mentions of potions, Padfoot and Moony physically fighting, biting and mentions of death of a sibling. If any of the above make you uncomfortable, please don't make yourself read this.

It had started out as a normal day. The non-Order members were trying to clean up the house in Grimmauld Place while the Order members were having a meeting…again.

The meeting seemed to be one of the more mild ones, so you simply looked the other way when you noticed an ear dangling on a string and you made a mental note to tell the Weasley twins to try and make their products a little more inconspicuous.

“Severus?” Remus questioned, “I was wondering if you have made any more Wolfsbane Potion? I don’t have any left.”

“I do not live to cater to you, Lupin.” Severus sneered, “I haven’t exactly had the time to sit down and make a potion recently.”

“Can’t you be civil at all?” Sirius demanded.

“Can’t you stay out of conversations that don’t require your input?” Severus snapped back.

The bickering continued on and on until you had enough. You whistled sharply, gaining everyone’s attention and a very annoyed look from your husband.

“I have an idea – if everyone can shut up for a moment.” Sirius and Severus shut up and you continued, “Sirius and I are animagi so we’re fine but what if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley were to spend the next couple of days at Hogwarts? They’d be safe there and those extra days would give us a chance to recuperate.”

“Plus we could get our homework done.” Hermione’s voice spoke up from behind you.

“I really need to teach you how to sneak around.” Sirius muttered, slinging an arm over your shoulders but you understood what Hermione was doing.

Remus heard himself growl but he couldn’t help it. It was so close to the full moon and Moony was so close to the surface and also very possessive of the things he considered his. Moony wasn’t the best at sharing either.

“Besides, as Aurors, we’ll be able to pull in some overtime and Fudge tends to blab at work, so we could find something out there.” Tonks interjected with a smirk in your direction.

It took less than five minutes for the proposal to be accepted and the students of Hogwarts rushed to get packed.

Mrs Weasley came over to you and enveloped you in a hug, “Look out for them because God knows they won’t look out for themselves.”

You returned the hug, “Always, Mrs Weasley.”

You turned to see your brother whispering something that sounded suspiciously like directions to the Ravenclaw Girls Dormitories, to the Weasley twins.

“Personally I think they could do with a change of décor.” Sirius commented.

“And when were you in the Ravenclaw Girls Dormitories, Sirius?” You questioned.

“Fifth year.” He replied easily.

“Would you excuse me, Fred and George? I have to go kill my brother.”

Sirius sped off and Severus raised an eyebrow, “Can I watch?”

“No, I don’t want to leave any witnesses.” You replied.

*Time skip*

You had the whole house to yourselves as Remus began his transformation. Your fingers dug into your palms as you heard his howl. Seconds later, a black dog stood beside you and looked up at you almost impatiently.

You rolled your eyes at the dog before you shifted into your animagus wolf form. Padfoot had already gone and found Moony and was playfully nipping at Moony’s legs.

The instant Moony became aware of your presence; he growled at Padfoot and loped over to you, occasionally sniffing you. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have said that Moony was making sure you were okay, like he didn’t trust Remus with you. Evidently pleased, Moony tilted his head back and howled.

Your howl matched Moony’s.

Padfoot padded over to you and with an excited bark, jumped onto you, sending you both crashing to the ground. You stood up and shook yourself off and were just about to return the favour when Moony stalked towards him, growling angrily with his ears flattened onto his head.

Before you knew it, the two canines were growling, snapping and snarling at each other. Your jaws locked around Moony’s neck and pulled him away from Padfoot. Moony turned on you with a snarl and you whined submissively, lowering your head.

Moony’s snarl faded to a warning growl as you remained still. He brushed against you and gently bit your ear; letting you know that he wasn’t going to hurt you and that he understood that you were trying to protect Padfoot. You yipped and took off, running around happily.

Sometime during the night, Moony decided to let Padfoot get close to you however there was still the warning growl if Padfoot got too close or tried to do something that Moony deemed stupid. Moony had turned his back momentarily when Padfoot decided it would be a good idea to pounce again. You were lying on the ground, panting, when Padfoot prepared to jump.

In an instant, Moony had whirled around and was snarling at Padfoot again. Padfoot took one look at Moony’s angry expression and fled with his tail between his legs.

Moony let out a victorious howl as he settled himself next to you, head over yours protectively and that was how the both of you fell asleep.

You woke the next morning with your husband next to you and a blanket over the top of the both of you.

“Morning.” Remus greeted; his voice husky with sleep.

You shivered a bit and pulled the blanket closer to you, “I’ve never seen Moony that possessive. What was up with him last night?”

Remus didn’t answer straight away, instead opting to pull you closer and cover you both more with the blanket, “You’re mine.” Remus eventually replied, holding you close as you fell asleep again.

*Extended ending*

Sirius blearily made his way down to the kitchen while rubbing his arm where Moony had scratched him last night before you were able to pull Moony away.

Sirius was beyond thankful as he saw that the kettle was on the stove ready for him to prepare a cup of tea.

He made his way to where he had left you and Moony last night and saw you with your head on Remus’ chest, fast asleep.

As if Remus sensed his presence, he turned to face Sirius, careful not to disturb you and Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Not that I’m complaining but don’t married people sleep naked?”

“Oh for God’s sake Sirius.” Remus hissed, “She’s your sister.”

“That’s why I’m not complaining.” Sirius countered.

A very Moony like growl erupted from Remus’ throat, “Piss off Sirius. (Name) won’t be able to hold me back like she did last night and I doubt she wants to lose another sibling.”

Sirius flinched at the reminder of Regulus. “Why are you and Moony so protective all of a sudden?”

Remus looked down at you before looking back at Sirius, “(Name) is a female wolf and we are both males.”

Comprehension dawned on Sirius’ face, “Oh, Moony thought I’d be competition. Last night…”

“Was a power display.” Remus finished, “Moony seems to think (Name) could go into heat soon.”

“Really?!” Sirius demanded, “Now?!”

“It’s not like she can control it!” Remus growled back, his eyes flashing amber.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender, “Okay, Okay. I’m going. Just let me know when you two want to make little cubs and I’ll be out of your hair. Oh great, now I’m thinking about you and (Name) having sex.” Sirius finished with a shudder.

“Piss off.” Remus repeated.

Sirius left as you woke up, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just Sirius being an idiot, love.” Remus crooned, running a hand through your hair. His arm wrapped around you, pulling you tighter into him.

“Oh, is that all?” You stretched.

A few minutes later and after some rather heated kisses between you and Remus, you had managed to remove yourself from Remus’ embrace and made your way to the kitchen, Remus’ eyes fixed on you as you walked away.

He leapt up and ran up the stairs, calling out Sirius’ name and hoping that Sirius would be able to pretend he was a “loveable stray” for two days because Remus wanted you all to himself.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON! SMUT! NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: NSFW. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this.
> 
> Also, stay to the end of the chapter for a surprise!

As soon as Remus had asked Sirius to leave, Remus sped down to find you in the kitchen. Coming up behind you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and started placing kisses on your neck. You automatically leaned into your husband.

“You know, people eat in a kitchen.” Sirius remarked, leaning on the doorway.

“This coming from the man who was thrown out of the library for, and I quote, “Using the books in an improper fashion and potentially scarring some impressionable first years.” You replied, not noticing that Remus’ eyes had flashed amber at Sirius; warning Sirius to leave as soon as possible.

“Eh, good times.” Sirius shrugged unconcernedly, “Right, I’m off. Albus says I can’t go outside in my human form but what about as Padfoot?”

“Sirius.” You groaned, “Didn’t you tell Harry that your Padfoot disguise is useless now?”

Although Moony was impressed that you were looking out for the annoying mutt, Moony wanted said mutt to leave as soon as he could so his human could spend some quality time with their mate.

“You know Voldie’s laying low and I doubt he’s hanging out in Muggle London. His supporters wouldn’t be caught dead in Muggle London - so no worries there. I’ll be fine. Please keep the sex out of the kitchen, thanks.”

Before you could respond, Sirius turned into his animagus form, pushed the door open and ran outside; barking happily.

Moony nearly purred at the sight of the mutt leaving. “Finally.” He thought as Remus resumed kissing your neck.

“Remus.” You squirmed as he found a ticklish spot, “What about breakfast?”

Remus flicked his wand and breakfast appeared, covered. “It’ll still be there when we come back and if you can’t walk, I’ll just have to use a summoning spell.”

“Remus…” You started to protest but he cut you off with a forceful kiss that made you forget what you were going to say.

One kiss turned into many and soon your back was pressed into the wall of your bedroom with your legs wrapped around Remus’ waist. Your shirt had been discarded somewhere unimportant along with Remus’ shirt and somehow, you’d managed to get his pants off as well.

After kissing and grinding for a bit, Remus pushed you down onto the bed, his eyes now amber. He purred as you raked your fingers through his hair. Dipping down, he claimed your mouth again, his tongue insistent against your own. Remus’ hand dropped onto your leg and you gasped as he pulled away from your mouth and started sucking on your neck. 

“Remus.” You whined.

He didn’t answer as he was busy removing your bra. Remus dropped feather light kisses on your breasts and then he looked up at you with a wolfish grin on his face. “Did you want something?”

You grinned as an idea came to you. You hooked one leg around his waist and rolled so that you were on top. “Not so much fun when it’s you being teased is it?” You asked as you sucked hickeys into Remus’ neck.

Remus whined as you grinded down on his semi erect dick and his hips bucked up. “(Name). “ He whined.

You ignored him and this proved be your undoing because Remus growled and flipped you.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to tease?” Remus asked as he undid the zipper on your jeans and pulled them off of you, throwing them somewhere unimportant.

Torturously slowly, he ran his hands up your thighs causing you to squirm, “Be still.” He commanded.

His voice caused you to shiver and you instantly obeyed. Remus ran his fingers up and down your slit through the cotton, “You’re practically dripping.” He purred, putting more pressure into his strokes.

You went to push your hips up into his touch but Remus used his free hand to hold you down. Soon enough, it wasn’t just your slit he was stroking. Remus’ skilled fingers had found your clit and his fingers were rubbing that as well.

Remus continued his stroking after he pulled off your useless underwear and just before you felt like you were about to explode, he slipped a finger into you and whispered into your ear, “Howl for me.”

His voice made you come apart and you screamed, your walls tightening around Remus’ finger. You heard his breathing hitch as he pulled his finger out of you.

After your breathing returned to normal, you looked up to see Remus’ eyes. There was barely any iris left. Remus looked at you, “Ready?” He managed.

Your hand dropped to his cock and began stroking it. Remus tilted his head back and bit his lip as you teased him. His hips pushed his cock further into your hands as he moved back and forth.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Remus murmured, pushing your hand away and filling you up in one thrust.

Moony howled at being inside his mate. You were so warm and perfect. You would be perfect for bearing his pups.

Remus looked down at you, teeth bared as he pushed in and out. He could hear Moony’s praise of you and that spurred him on to move faster. Remus pulled one of your legs around his waist and you screamed as his tip brushed against your G-spot.

Remus angled himself so he brushed against that spot every time he thrust into you. A few thrusts later, you were done; your walls clenching around Remus.

Remus and Moony howled in unison as Remus pressed as deep as he could before he emptied himself inside of you.

Remus pulled you tight to him as he collapsed. He brushed some of your hair out of your face and looked down at you.

“Moony says hi.” He managed. “And you were wonderful, as always.”

*Extended ending*

Sirius peeked around the kitchen door as he walked in. He noticed your shirt and various items of Remus’ on the floor and was thankful that it was only clothes and not you on the floor with Remus…. Sirius cut off that thought before it could go any further.

Sirius pulled out a box and rattled it, earning a very high pitched squeak. “Good. You’re still alive.”

Remus came down the stairs, thankfully with some clothes on, and looked at him, “Sirius? What are you doing back here?”

“Good to see you too Moony. Nice hickeys by the way.”

Remus playfully glared at him, “You know it was your sister who did this, right?”

Sirius shuddered, “The words (Name), Remus and sex should not be used in the same sentence. Speaking of (Name), I need to get her down here. It’s important.”

“What’s important?” You asked as you came down.

“Thank god you’re clothed.” Sirius breathed, “That could’ve been awkward.”

“Sirius.”

Sirius pulled out the box again and rattled it, earning another squeak.

“Rats make the most delicious squeaks, don’t they?” Sirius asked as he revealed a rat with nine toes.

“Sirius is that…”

“Yep.”

“Well done,” You began, glaring at the rat, “But now he knows where you’re hiding.”

“No, he doesn’t. Mini concealment charm in the box and an illusion charm. Useless ball of fluff thinks he’s in a maze. He can’t hear, see or feel a thing that I don’t want him to.”

“I think it’s time to arrange a trial.” Remus spoke up, glaring at the rat so intently that if it were possible, the rat would have caught fire and/or exploded from Remus’ glare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets his trial and justice is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here's the fourth part to this series; please let me know if you want to see more. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: potions, hints to war crimes, Mrs Black (and her vitriol) and the Wizarding Death Penalty. If any of those make you uncomfortable, please do not read.

After Sirius’ little announcement, you put in a quick Floo Call to Madam Bones. At first, she was sceptical and thought that you were wasting her time but after you said that Sirius would willingly take his trial under Veritaserum and you actually had Peter Pettigrew in your possession – Madam Bones agreed to give Sirius a trial.

Madam Bones scheduled the trial in three days and after thanking her very much, you turned to face Sirius.

Surprisingly, Sirius looked very nervous.

“What’s wrong Sirius? I would have thought that you’d be ecstatic about finally having trial, which is what they should have done the first time.”

“Don’t get me wrong, (Name). I am looking forward to having my name cleared,” here Sirius kicked the box and Peter squealed, “but the Ministry is filled with Voldemort’s supporters and they’ll just break him out of prison.”

You looked at your brother, “Siri, Lily and James weren’t the only people Peter betrayed. He was part of the Order and at the time, the Order had links with the Ministry. So by betraying the people that he did, he essentially betrayed the whole Wizarding World. I wouldn’t be surprised if they sent him through the Veil.”

Sirius looked noticeably happier at that and you also arranged for Professor Dumbledore to escort Sirius to the trial.

The day of Sirius’ trial, the doorbell rang and your mother began screaming at the top of her lungs, “BETRAYERS! SCUM OF THE WORLD DESECRATING MY HOME AND THE HOME OF MY FATHERS! ABOMINATIONS RESIDING IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!”

You walked past her to open the door, “Morning Mum.” You said calmly, stepping aside to let Professor Dumbledore in.

Your mother’s portrait was shocked into silence and Professor Dumbledore grinned down at you, “If you were still in Hogwarts, (Name), I would have given you points for such a demonstration.”

You smiled back, “Then you’d probably have to take them away because of a clever prank the boys and I came up with.”

“True, true.” Professor Dumbledore stated, smiling.

Sirius walked down the hall to greet Professor Dumbledore, “Are you ready to go, Sirius?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“I’m ready to be a free man.” Sirius answered and that started your mother up again. “SCUM! BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! YOU WILL NEVER BE INNOCENT, BOY! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A STAIN ON THE HOUSE OF BLACK’S HONOUR!”

Sirius simply grinned, “Bye mum.”

For the second time that morning, your mother was stunned into silence. It was a beautiful feeling.

You made your way into the lounge room and began to pace.

“Are you going to do that for the next four hours?’ Your husband’s amused voice came from behind a newspaper, “You might wear the carpet a bit thin.”

“Can it mister.” You replied.

Remus sighed, put the newspaper aside and pulled you onto his lap before you could react, “(Name), I want Sirius to be free as much as you do but wearing a hole in the carpet and psyching yourself up isn’t going to help matters.”

You rested your head on his shoulder, “I know, Moony. I know but I have to do something otherwise I’ll go nuts.”

“You aren’t already?” Your husband teased.

You opened your mouth to respond but at that moment, Kreacher appeared in the room, “Nasty werewolf with his hands all over Miss (Name). Master Black is away pretending he is not a murderer.”

“Kreacher!” You snapped, “It would be stupid for Sirius to pretend he is a murderer because the real murder has been caught and is probably being sent through the Veil as we speak.”

“Miss (Name) is kind to Kreacher. Master Black is not.” Was all Kreacher said as he shuffled out of the room.

When you looked back on the time that you spent waiting for Sirius to return, you would say that the only things that kept you sane was Remus’ arms around you and the fact that he was probably having the same thoughts you were.

So when you heard a happy yell, you and Remus tore through the house to see Sirius standing there. He didn’t even need to say that he was a free man, you both could see it all over his face. You dove at Sirius, wrapping him in a huge hug which he happily returned.

He drew back and looked at you, “(Name). Are you sure that you’re not a Seer or something?”

“Fairly sure, why?”

Sirius’ grin if possible got wider, “After they heard my testimony, they questioned the rat. Under Veritaserum. He confessed to things that I’d never even thought he could do and he willingly showed the Dark Mark on his arm, like he was proud of it. There was no deliberation, no hesitation and they unanimously sent that snivelling, cowardly bastard through the Veil. I hope Lily and James and everyone else are ripping him a new one.” Sirius said venomously.


End file.
